kyoichi in love
by azusa522519
Summary: this is for all my idaten jump viewers and for my enemy(i won't disclose her name)...what happens when we throw in a bit of romance in Kyoichi's life..read to check it out!


Kyoichi finds love.

Summary: hey guys! This is my first one-shot so please bear with it! It's on kyoichi of idaten jump and a self imagined character named miyuki...Enjoy!

It was just another day after he came back from beating a guy who thought of himself to be the best of all MTB riders and had his ego crushed into smithereens by the one and only, rider of the thunder emperor, kyoichi shido.

Kyoichi: hmm…looks like the brakes need a little more oiling. After all I beat that bastard…

Miyuki: umm...Ano...Kyoichi..?

Kyoichi: (not looking up) hmm? Who's it? Makoto? I'm busy…come next time…

Miyuki: ah…no…it's me, miyuki.

Kyoichi: (realization hits him hard) huh!? Miyuki? What on earth are you doing here in the X-zone?! :o

Miyuki: (blabbering without realizing that kyoichi was listening to every word)I don't know…I was sitting under the sakura tree lost in your memories and thinking about how you disappeared…..when suddenly I was surrounded by black clouds and then…..I found myself on the cliff over there…I was helpless until I saw you…thank goodness...

Kyoichi's pov: did she just say she was thinking about me? But why would she do that? Does that mean…? Wait! Stop! What are you thinking!? You are here for a reason…!Back up!

Back to world:

Kyoichi was in his own world thinking about stuff when suddenly…..

Miyuki: kyoichi what are you thinking? Kyoichi? KYOICHI!?

Kyoichi: huh?! What? You need something? Are you hungry?

Miyuki: ano…I …I...Just wanted to be with y…

She doesn't finish the sentence when suddenly….

Grrrmrrrough…grrrh (well looks like someone's really hungry)

Kyoichi: (forces in a smile) lemme get you something to eat. You really need to grab a bite.

Miyuki: (blush) it's okay…um…wa…wa…wait…wait for me…

He hands her a burger and their fingers touch at the slightest inch and both of them feel a current pass through them.

Kyoichi & miyuki: "what is this feeling?"

Time passes by and it's almost evening…as both of them are lost in their own sweet worlds…one thinking of the next challenge he'll be facing while the latter thinks of how much the former means to her and how she'll confess her feelings for him which she had kept hidden from him and the world for years. She had to tell him and there was no idea as to when they get to go home….kyoichi couldn't help but get distracted at the beautiful sight before him. Her white skin, her azure orbs and that thin long nose and the small mouth fitting perfectly in her heart shaped face which shone as the golden rays of the sun fell on her giving her an angelic look…kyoichi almost resisted himself from kissing her when…

Miyuki: kyoichi?

Kyoichi: huh? (Coming out of his trance) What is it?

Miyuki: I...I... wanted to talk to you about something.

Kyoichi: talk to about what?

Miyuki: about….

Kyoichi watches her face turning red by the minute and his gaze softens his look changes from stoic to somewhat…worried….

Kyoichi; miyuki are you okay?

Miyuki: umm…yes...I'm fine…plz leave me alone…

Miyuki's pov: god! What did I do?! I was supposed to tell him what I felt for him and now I just shooed him instead…no...I've got to do this! It's now or never…come on miyuki…You can do it..! Don't think! Just say it! It doesn't matter if he rejects you...it's still better than to keep it in...

As she musters some courage, she almost finds kyoichi taking a few strides away from her.

Miyuki: KYOICHI! WAIT! I...I...I LOVE YOU!PLEASE WAIT!DON'T GO!

Kyoichi's pov: wait...What did I just hear? She loves me? Miyuki loves me? The girl who almost stole my heart and to whom I could never confess my feelings about..the pretty angel who always managed to make me smile no matter what just confessed to me….?

End of pov.

Miyuki watched kyoichi took steady strides towards her and stopped when they were only a few inches apart. He just smiled at her.

Miyuki: you do too?

Kyoichi only nods.

Miyuki: you really do?

Kyoichi inched even more closer and filled the gap between them and then softly placed a kiss on her lips. At first miyuki was startled but then she got the hang of it very soon and responded to it equally.

At a far corner a few strange bushes were moving...

Person 1: hey gimme the binoculars hosuke!

Person 2: shh...lemme watch...Sho...You're too young for these…

Person 3: aww…brother and miyuki make such a cute couple…

Person 4: guys... I think we should better be moving before they catch us spying on them.

Person 1, 2 and 3 altogether (in a low voice): SHUT UP!

Person4: yikes!


End file.
